1 Technical Field
The invention describes a housing closing cover for a detachable fluid-tight fixture on a combustion engine.
2 Related Art
The increasing number of electronic components in and around engines requires an ever increasing number of solutions for fluid-tight implementations for add-on parts, such as sensors, plugs, cables, etc. This applies especially to add-on parts such as speed and position sensors in the timing mechanism that will pass the information from the interior engine to external analyzing units. For this purpose the add-on parts, such as the sensors, must be fed outwards through the housing closing cover. A series of housing closing covers are known to ensure the tightness of this implementation.
From the EP 0 528 104 B1 a housing closing cover with a built-in shaft spanning the cover, which consists of a tread drawn sheet-metal cover that has predominantly a cup shaped profile. Its floor surface has two offset radially arranged radial surfaces, where bolt through-holes are arranged on the first radial surface for connecting the housing to be tightened. The second radial surface is cascaded and displaced against it in order to work as a receiver of a statically acting side seal and as a dynamic lip-seal for the shaft.
Thus, the housing closing cover has two independently acting seals that will seal, firstly, the housing closing cover statically against the engine and, secondly, dynamically against the shaft. The stiff connection between the static and dynamic seal using the sheet-metal cover will have a negative effect on the possible angular offset of the shaft. Another disadvantage is that the dynamic seal can only follow a radial movement of the shaft under certain conditions.
In order to follow an angular offset of add-on parts on the engines in GB 562,456 a shaft seal is revealed in which the flexible connection between the static connection to the engine and the dynamic shaft seal are provided. The shaft seal consists of elastomer rings with a metal supporting element and a coaxial corrugated plate-shaped path that is furnished in the shaft area with a radial acting snap ring.
With the help of such seals it is possible to adjust an angular offset of add-on parts, however the assembly of such a shaft seal can be quite work intensive since these must often be pressed in place.